O Fim
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Durante a batalha derradeira, lampejos do fim se manifestam...


_Pensei em começar essa fic com: "Era um lindo dia ensolarado em Konoha..." Mas como percebi que era uma fic de CDZ (sobre os quais eu não tenho direitos, exceto de chacinar um ou outro que invada o inferno), ia ser uma enormíssima besteira. _

**O Fim**

Era o fim.

Andrômeda olhou para o irmão, ferido apesar da kamei divina. Mortalmente.

E então, para Athena agonizante, seu sangue correndo pelo chão e tingindo os céus de vermelho crepúsculo.

Finalmente, voltou seus olhos para Zeus todo poderoso. Sentado em um trono brilhante, a kamei mais reluzente do que o sol. A expressão de desprezo e tédio em sua face.

Shun sabia que esse era o fim.

- Já sofreu o bastante, Andrômeda? - a voz tonitruante de Zeus parecia abarcar todo o Olimpo - Ou gostaria de ter o mesmo destino do Dragão e do Cisne?

"Você sabe que pode vencê-lo, Shun."

- Seu irmão está quase morto a meus pés. Sua deusa logo não passará de uma carcaça que eu mesmo lançarei ao solo, assim que ela se redimir de seus pecados. Dê meia volta e seus feitos de valor em batalha serão lembrados para todo o sempre. Fique aqui e sinta a ira dos meus relâmpagos.

"Shun... Acredite em si mesmo. Sempre há esperança, não é?"

- Eu estou esperando sua resposta. Mas minha paciência se exaure, cavaleiro.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Shun..."

O rei dos deuses se levantou, um gesto simples, mas que era o equivalente ao sol se levantando no horizonte. Majestoso, imperioso... e inexorável.

- Que seja feita a Minha vontade. - E um relâmpago se formou sobre a mão de Zeus - Adeus, Andrômeda.

E então a corrente negra como o Tártaro atingiu a Kamei de Zeus, fazendo o todo poderoso perder o equilíbrio. Um lampejo de descrença passou pelos olhos do senhor dos céus, quando ele correu os dedos pela fenda em sua vestimenta divina. Lampejo esse logo substituido pela ira tremenda de um grande deus.

- MORTAL MALDITO!! COMO OUSA...

E então veio o temor.

- Onda relâmpago.

Zeus usou de toda sua velocidade para escapar do ataque violento da corrente negra. O piso de mármore e até mesmo o trono dos céus estavam sendo feridos pelos ataques do cavaleiro, algo que Zeus não conseguia compreender. Athena? Não, ela estava fraca demais. O Fênix? Não. Mesmo que os outros cavaleiros de armaduras divinas estivessem ali, era inconcebível que a kamei de Zeus e o trono dos céus pudessem ser... atingidos.

Novamente, a sensação de temor. E novamente a sensação de impacto e o ruído de pequenas lascas de metal caíndo sobre o chão. Zeus olhou novamente para Andrômeda.

E estremeceu. Aqueles olhos não pertenciam a Andrômeda. Aquela face não expressava a sempre presente compaixão do cavaleiro. Não era o cosmo de Andrômeda. Era um presença muito mais complexa, enormemente mais poderosa...

- Ruina da Nebulosa.

...extremamente familiar.

O golpe foi violentíssimo. Não apenas as rajadas de vento da explosão nebulosa foram disparadas, e sim uma enorme onda de impacto formada por um cosmo denso e pesado. Um estranho misto de navalha afiada e pesado martelo. Que loucura era essa? Quem...

- Irmão? - perguntou Zeus, enquanto segurava o ombro ferido, fragmentos de armadura dourada se espalhando pelo chão.

- "Dê meia volta e seus feitos de valor em batalha serão lembrados para todo o sempre. Fique aqui e sinta a ira de meus relãmpagos". - disse o cavaleiro de Andrõmeda, com uma voz que não lhe pertencia.

- NÃO ZOMBE DE MIM!! - brtadou Zeus, lançando um raio de sua mão direita.

O Cavaleiro apenas deu um passo para o lado.

- Eu não estou zombando de você, irmão. Apenas fiz a oferta que você fez a Andrômeda.

- Eu pensei que me querias morto. - disse Zeus.

- Se fosse possível evitar, eu não gostaria de ter que matar nenhum de meus irmãos divinos. Acredite Zeus, eu sei o quanto é difícil erguer a mão para um irmão. Afinal, não foi isso que fez com que hesitasse em exterminar cada átomo do corpo de Andrõmeda? A semelhança entre nossos rostos?

Zeus ficou lá, em pé, vendo Andrômeda se aproximar. Diferentemente do cavaleiro, ele não tinha ninguém para pedir auxílio.

Talvez fosse o fim.

* * *

Horas depois, o céu já estava inteiramente tomado pelo vermelho. O sol eterno se punha. Athena ainda permanecia viva, embora não por muito tempo. Ela ohou para os campos abaixo dela, as planícies da Grécia onde os mitos e os deuses se criaram. Ela expiaria seus pecados no céu e seu sangue tingiria os três reinos e a Terra de vermelho? Esse era o fim?

Shun ficaria lá sentado no trono dos céus e não ergueria uma mão sequer para salvá-la?

Esse era o fim?

* * *

Andrõmeda olhou para o corpo do irmão. Aliás, para os corpos de seus irmãos. Não sentia pena. Não sentia compaixão. Apenas uma sensação de... que tudo havia corrido como o planejado?

Afinal, onde estava Ikki quando ele se confrontou cara a cara com Zeus? Onde estava Zeus quando ele havia tido seu corpo divino destruído por Athena e seus cavaleiros? Qual de seus irmãos havia erguido a mão para auxiliá-lo?

E Shun sorriu. Havia aceito a ajuda de Hades.

O fim de tudo se desdobrava a sua frente.

E ele sorria, claro que sorria.

Afinal, era o fim.


End file.
